Un país para no olvidar
by Dulcis Insania
Summary: Secuela de Un viaje para recordar, en donde nos centraremos en el viaje de Feliciano Vargas hacia Alemania gracias a una beca universitaria. ¿Qué hará Ludwig luego de todo lo sucedido en Italia? No podrá dejar en el pasado tan fácilmente lo sucedido con el italiano, menos ahora que lo tendrá mucho más cerca. Advertencias: AU, Gerita, probablemente existan escenas 18.
1. PRÓLOGO

Cuando dijo que iba a irse con nosotros casi me da un infarto. Se los juro. Para mi suerte ─creo que es suerte, aunque no estoy tan seguro─ las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca del italiano me calmaron un poco.

─Te veo en dos semanas ─dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Nosotros, ¿cómo quedábamos? No tenía la menor idea, ciertamente habíamos hecho… Bueno, ustedes ya entienden, pero luego de eso no hay mucho que comentar.

─Seguro, te estaré esperando ─le dije, sus ojos apaciguaban mi inquietud, mis ganas de salir corriendo, de decirle que estaba loco y que no sabía qué pasaría con nosotros─. Estoy seguro que en Alemania la pasaremos muy bien ─seguía hablando como un idiota, ¿qué planeaba? Realmente ese chico me confundía.

Mi mamá se colocó una pequeña chaqueta, me hizo gestos con la mano, eso significaba entran en el taxi y no hacer más preguntas. Me quedé con mi hermano en el taxi mientras mi madre hablaba con la madre de Feliciano, una extraña angustia apareció en mi corazón.

─¿Qué sucede, _brüder_? ¿El bonito italiano te ha dejado confundido?

Esa pregunta no era demasiado oportuna, quería desaparecer.

─No es nada de lo que piensas, Gilbert. Espero que mamá se dé prisa, extraño mi habitación, mis libros y las cosas que hacemos en casa.

─Las cosas se pondrán interesantes cuando madre e hijo italianos vayan a nuestra casa ─dijo mi hermano mientras buscaba el móvil en su bolsillo.

─¿Qué te hace pensar que se quedarán con nosotros? ─dije, debí sonar como un imbécil.

─¡No seas así, ellos nos recibieron en su casa! Eres muy ingrato, así Feliciano nunca se enamorará de ti.

Esas palabras me ponían la piel de gallina.

El taxi arrancó en cuanto mamá subió, se veía bastante contenta, aunque con su semblante serio no lo expresaba completamente. Llegamos a la estación de trenes, donde volveríamos a Alemania. Suspiré, esas dos semanas pasarían más rápido de lo que me gustaba.


	2. Reencuentro

Nunca lo entendió del todo bien, si habían quedado como amigos o como… algo más. Las dos semanas que le dijo habían pasado y él ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello. Dormía, eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, su madre estaba despierta desde temprano tomando café mientras leía el periódico.

Desde afuera se sintió el motor de un auto, unas puertas abriéndose y una voz inconfundible. La mujer de cabello albino se puso de pie y se acercó sigilosamente hacia las cortinas, la abrió de un lado lo suficiente para mirar hacia afuera y vio un salvaje cabello pelirrojo muy ondulado que sacaba bolsos de un taxi. A su lado, un chiquillo de cabello corto rojizo, tomaba un bolso en sus manos y le hablaba gentilmente al taxista. El corazón de la mujer se detuvo, cuando desde lejos apreciaba a su amiga italiana, de quien en el fondo no podía sentirse indiferente.

No sabía qué hacer, si abrir o esperar a que ellos tocaran el timbre.

Maldición.

Agatha corrió uno de sus mechones para detrás de su oreja, se había arreglado el cabello para no abusar de la alisadora, ahora dejaba sus ondas fluir, ya que Giordana lo había aconsejado. Abrió la puerta con timidez y ahí vio a la bella italiana junto a su hijo, ambos sonrieron animosamente.

—Bienvenidos, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? —musitó la alemana intentando ocultar su profunda emoción por ver a ambos en su hogar.

—Querida Agatha, fueron unas eternas dos semanas —la pelirroja no ocultaba en nada sus fervientes sentimientos, observó a su hijo y comentó gentilmente—. Feliciano, cariño, ¿te importaría entrar las maletas a la sala?

El muchacho obedeció, entro sus cosas junto con las de su madre, Agatha cerró la puerta principal y los invitó a tomar asiento.

—¿Dónde está _Luddy_ , señora Beilschmidt? —comentó Feliciano cuando estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala.

—Creo que aún se encuentra dormido, deberías aprovechar de despertarlo y avisarle que llegaron para ordenarles unas habitaciones aquí.

El italiano se puso de pie y siguió las indicaciones de la albina, llegó a una habitación que en su puerta decía "LUDWIG" con una letra bastante infantil, seguramente aquella habitación había sido suya desde que eran pequeños con Gilbert, ya que la habitación que estaba cerca también decía "GILBERT" con unas letras muy infantiles. Feliciano giró muy despacio el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y observó con detención la figura del alemán debajo de la ropa de cama, dormía profundamente, como un niño pequeño, su cabello desordenado y sus músculos calmados, muy diferente a como se ve siempre.

Feliciano cerró la puerta con la misma detención y calma con la que la había abierto, se agachó delante de la cama del alemán y lo observó dormir.

Los ojos azules del alemán se abrieron lentamente. Ludwig observó el rostro del italiano, quien estaba sonriendo. Él igual sonrió, creyendo que era víctima de una fantasía.

—Buenos días, _Luddy._

La dulzura de su voz era inconfundible para los oídos del rubio, musitó débilmente unas palabras que Feliciano no logró descifrar.

—¿Es un sueño, no es así? —preguntó el alemán intrigado pero admirado, deseaba besar aquel rostro que hace algunas semanas estaba amando.

—Tal vez sea un sueño, pero esas horas en tren se sintieron bastante reales y dolorosas —el italiano rió despacio, el alemán se levantó súbitamente.

—¿Cuándo llegaste, Feliciano? —dijo de repente, el italiano se incorporó desde el suelo y se sentó en la cama con total confianza.

—Hace algunos minutos, tu madre me pidió que te despertara, dijo que debes ayudarme con mis cosas —sonrió ampliamente el chico de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones.

Ludwig no respondió, observaba al muchacho inquieto, ¿en qué momento habían pasado las dos semanas que él había estado esperando, aunque a su vez intentaba evitar pensar en ello? Feliciano mordió su labio inferior, inquietando aún más al alemán, lo vio sacar su móvil del bolsillo y revisar algunas cosas, pasaron minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo.

—¿Piensas bajar o te quedaras ahí para siempre? —dijo de repente, el alemán suspiró y se volvió a echar hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué eres de esa forma? —dijo de repente—. Llegas como si nada y me vienes a despertar, mirándome con esos ojos acechadores y sonriendo a cada minuto. ¿Qué quieres demostrar, Feliciano?

El italiano se recostó y lo quedó mirando, sonreía con más timidez que hace un minuto.

—Esperé impaciente que las semanas pasaran para llegar y saber si todavía estabas interesado en mí. ¿Me equivoqué en esperar tan emocionado nuestro reencuentro, _Luddy_? —el chico de ojos marrones volvió a morder inquieto su labio inferior, buscaba una respuesta en los ojos azules del alemán, que sólo le había limitado a temblar con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas.

El alemán se acercó y besó los labios del italiano, su sabor no había cambiado en nada a como lo recordaba de hace semanas atrás, desordenó los cobertores de su cama mientras intentaba acercarse al chico, que se encontraba por encima de la ropa de cama. Su beso duró bastante y se intensificó al pasar de unos minutos, las manos de Ludwig estaban recorriendo una piel conocida y que habían añorado desde que había vuelto a Alemania.

Al detenerse, ambos sonrieron. El rubio se puso de pie, buscó ropa limpia y le dijo al italiano que bajaría enseguida. Él acarició su mejilla y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y encontró a su madre conversando con Agatha, la madre de su actual obsesión.

—Demoraste, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó Giordana mientras tomaba un vaso de limonada que le había servido la albina.

—Sólo conversamos, me costó bastante despertarlo, quizás tuvo una larga noche —dijo el muchacho, buscando un vaso de limonada que estaba servido en una bandeja, luego de aquello se sentó en el sofá al lado de su madre.

—Agatha me dijo que al frente de la pieza de Ludwig hay una habitación para invitados donde puedes dormir, yo dormiré en la que está al frente de la habitación de ella, ¿te parece una buena idea? —la mujer de cabello rojizo miró a Agatha, quien no había hablado demasiado desde que esos dos habían llegado, hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué pasó con Lovino, la universidad y el noviazgo lo dejaron en Italia, no es así? —dijo Agatha, intentando evitar que el tema anterior se extendiera más de lo necesario.

Antes de que Giordana pudiera contestar, se escucharon los pasos de Ludwig en la escalera, quien bajó ya bañado y vestido a hacerles compañía a su madre y los agradables visitantes en su hogar.

—¡Oh! _Luddy_ estás aquí, ¿cómo te encuentras, tesoro? —dijo la italiana muy animada.

El alemán mantuvo su semblante serio, aunque respondió con bastante educación. Besó a su madre en la mejilla y fue a buscar algo para desayunar. Feliciano no dejaba de observar cada acción que él llevaba a cabo, saboreaba sus labios con una sonrisa.


	3. Las sorpresas universitarias

Para Feliciano había sido muy difícil decidirse en qué estudiar, ya que existían muchas cosas que le resultaban atrayentes respecto al estudio. Finalmente se había decidido por la Arquitectura, cosa que Giordana había apoyado sin problemas, después de todo, era su decisión y una geógrafa como ella nunca trató de imponerle una carrera ni similar a la suya ni muy alejada de la misma.

Entonces había llegado el día de ir a la universidad.

Y Ludwig tendría que acompañar a Feliciano.

—Bueno, vayan con calma. Yo iré a trabajar, Giordana se quedará en casa hoy, si necesitan algo pueden llamarme a ella o a mí, ¿está bien? Aquí hay dinero para que almuercen. Los dejaré en la estación de metro para que no se atrasen —decía la alemana inquieta, buscando las llaves del auto y guardando cosas en su bolso—. Por favor, Ludwig, si alguien no entiende a Feliciano, por favor, ayúdalo, todavía no maneja bien el alemán.

El rubio asintió, miraba a Feliciano que portaba un bolso colgado en el hombro, mientras observaba su móvil sonriente. Ludwig se sentía el niñero del chico que le estaba revolucionando las hormonas, ¿en dónde se ha visto eso?

Luego del viaje en metro, el alemán caminó al lado del italiano, quien al entrar a la universidad se sintió inquieto, un edificio enorme y muy bonito.

—¿Qué carreras hay en esta facultad, _Luddy_? —preguntó el italiano mientras caminaban por el campus.

—Arquitectura, Ingeniería Civil, Ciencias Sociales y algo más. Pareces muy interesado, según los papeles que me mostraste debes ir hacia este lugar. Vamos, después de dejarte con tus compañeros me iré a mi ceremonia de bienvenida —dijo con un tono serio, le costaba mantenerse tranquilo cuando observaba el rostro del Feliciano mientras caminaban por ese bello campus, para Ludwig era ya bastante lindo, con esos ojos intensos y emocionados era aún peor.

Habiendo llegado donde los chicos de Arquitectura, el alemán divisó a un número grande de chicas que conversaban entre sí, hacia otro lugar pocos muchachos. Ludwig se acercó a las muchachas y les comentó la situación de Feliciano, que era becado italiano.

—¡Oh! —dijo una chica de cabello rubio oscuro—. ¿Este chico italiano será nuestro compañero? Es muy dulce, yo hablo un poco de italiano y español, creo que podremos comunicarnos perfectamente.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el muchacho italiano y comenzó a hablar con la muchacha animadamente.

Ludwig le susurró al oído que si necesitaba alguna cosa le escribiera un mensaje de texto, él asintió. El alemán se sentía bastante inquieto por todos los sucesos ocurridos, entró en la sala donde les darían la bienvenida a los muchachos de Ingeniería Civil. El rubio se sentó al lado de sus amigos, un asiático de cabello negro y corto, un muchacho rubio con el cabello peinado hacia arriba y una bufanda que no se quitaba nunca, una muchacha de cabello claro hasta los hombros y unos enormes ojos verdes y un muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos verdosos y una contextura física bastante fortificada, muy cercano al japonés de cabello corto. Este era el grupo de amigos que Ludwig había hecho en el año que llevaba estudiando, un grupo bastante divertido y amigable, que bromeaba por mensajes mientras el director de la carrera hablaba.

—Heracles, guarda el móvil —le susurró Ludwig observándolo aguantarse la risa.

—Tienes que leer esto después, vas a explotar —decía el griego tapándose la boca, dirigió su vista al japonés que se encontraba a su lado por un minuto, quien guardaba un silencio muy respetuoso.

—Claro, claro, después leo las aberraciones que escriben en ese chat —dijo el alemán observando al resto de sus amigos.

Terminada la bienvenida debían esperar algunas horas para entrar a su primera clase de ese semestre, por lo cual fueron al patio del campus a divagar un rato.

—Me contaron que tienes un huésped en casa y que está estudiando aquí, _Luddy_ —desde un tiempo a esta parte todos comenzaban a usar ese apodo con él.

—Seguramente fue el bocón de Gilbert quien te lo mencionó, Kiku —le respondió el rubio a su compañero de ojos marrones —. Es el hijo de la amiga de mi mamá —la forma en que Ludwig dijo "amiga" sonó bastante curiosa.

—¿Tú mamá al fin lo asumió? —preguntó Emma en voz baja, luego dirigió su vista a Govert, quien se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo mientras todos conversaban. Él era el amor de su vida, todos lo sabían… Menos él.

—¿Asumirlo? —el alemán suspiró —. Ella intenta no decírmelo, pero no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que le gusta Giordana.

—Y, ¿qué hay de ti? —dijo Heracles sentándose al lado de Kiku y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del japonés, a lo cual este reaccionó mirándolo muy avergonzado.

—¿Yo? —se preguntó el alemán, ni él lo tenía muy claro.

—Cuando hablamos en el verano dijiste que ese chico te gustaba un poco, lo recordamos… ¿No es así? —dijo Emma.

El grupo rió, salvo Govert que sólo hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Luego se acercó a Emma y se quedó sentado a su lado, la chica se ruborizó totalmente.

—¿Podría ser que resulte? —dijo el alemán, luego de eso sonó su móvil, era un mensaje.

 _Luddy! Me dijeron que tengo una clase en hora y media, las chicas irán a comprar unas cosas y me sentiría algo fuera de lugar… ¿Dónde estás? Si estás libre respóndeme, besos._

—Oh —dijo Heracles —. ¿Es el muchacho?

—¡Queremos verlo! —dijo Emma entusiasmada.

—Nos gustaría saber si es digno de ti, _Luddy_ —sonrió el japonés.

El alemán dudó, pero le respondió dándole algunas pistas de su ubicación.

El alemán divisó a su querido italiano a lo largo del campus, le hizo algunos gestos con las manos que él pudo notar. Aceleró su andar y el grupo de amigos del rubio estaba cada vez más impaciente, en especial Emma y Heracles, que eran los más desinhibidos del grupo, a diferencia de Kiku que solía avergonzarse con facilidad (en especial cuando el griego intentaba coquetearle) y Govert que era muy callado, aunque solía ponerse algo tenso cuando sentía que alguien le coqueteaba a Emma, a quien quería en el fondo.

— _Luddy_ , no te imaginas todo lo que he hecho hoy. Las personas de la carrera se ven muy encantadoras, no me ha costado nada adaptarme, de hecho, todos parecen gentiles. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigos?

—¡Hola! —se adelantó la belga con fuego en sus ojos —. Mi nombre es Emma Coppens, nosotros somos los amigos de Ludwig, él es Heracles Karpusi, él es Kiku Honda, y él es Govert Dekker. Encantados de conocerte, ¿cómo te llamas, cariño?

—Soy Feliciano Vargas, me estoy quedando en la casa de Ludwig, estoy becado en Arquitectura. Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, en especial a una señorita tan guapa como tú, Emma.

Se escuchó un gruñido proveniente del holandés, que rápidamente se colocó al lado de la belga.

—Para nosotros también es un gusto —dijo Govert colocando su brazo alrededor de la muchacha de ojos verdosos.

Emma sintió un escalofrío, aquello no era algo que pasara todos los días.

—Ludwig, ¿qué crees que pueda hacer mientras espero la clase? —dijo el italiano dirigiendo su mirada hacia el alemán, que recibía sus ojos pensando en una respuesta.

—Creo que lo ideal es que vayamos a la cafetería por un rato, después de todo no tenemos prisa —dijo Kiku con una sonrisa tímida.

—Todo lo que diga Kiku me agrada —dijo Heracles acariciando la cabeza del japonés.

Pasaron un buen rato en la cafetería conversando, para Feliciano costaba trabajo no mirar al alemán con hambre de vez en cuando, ponía atención a cada palabra que decía y pensó que el grupo de su querido Ludwig era bastante divertido. Dentro de su cabeza empezaba a emparejar a los miembros de aquel extraño grupo, según su impresión el griego de cabello hasta los hombros y brazos fuertes estaba fuertemente atraído por el japonés, y no se esforzaba en negarlo. Por otra parte, la agradable y bella muchacha belga se sentía demasiado atraída al muchacho holandés, quien realmente era callado, aunque su reacción cuando él la había alagado le hizo percibir una cuota de celos que podrían traducirse en reciprocidad. Ludwig en sus cálculos quedaba solo, aunque con él no lo estaría, nunca lo estaría.

—Feliciano —dijo Emma repentinamente, observando al muchacho con una sonrisa—. Me gustaría saber una cosa, ¿dejaste a alguien en Italia que te interesaba? —el rostro del italiano se ruborizó levemente, rió muy bajito y suspiró.

—No realmente, hubo alguien que me interesó en Italia, pero él ya no se encuentra allá en este momento —dijo, miró muy de reojo al alemán, que parecía desfigurarse con lo que él decía.

—¿Era una chica bonita? O tal vez… ¿Un chico bonito? —preguntó la chica de cabello claro, exaltando un poco a todos los presentes.

—¡Epa! Estás llenando al muchacho de preguntas, Emma… Déjalo respirar un poco, es su primer día en la universidad, aún tiene tiempo para conocer a alguien más —dijo Heracles sonriendo animadamente.

La reacción del griego opacó la pregunta, haciendo que Feliciano no respondiera. Miraron su reloj y se percataron de que ya era tiempo de ir a la clase. Ludwig se despidió del italiano y subió con sus amigos al salón, repensando en su cabeza todo lo que habían conversado.

Luego de eso, sólo quedaba la vuelta a casa de ambos muchachos.

En un metro no tan lleno para la hora y con el sol poniéndose.

—¿Cómo crees que estuvo, Feliciano? —preguntó el rubio sujetándose de una manilla mientras el metro avanzaba.

—Es lindo el ambiente, y tus amigos son muy agradables… Esa chica es muy dulce.

—¿Emma? —preguntó, luego observó los ojos del italiano.

—Claro, es una chica grandiosa. Aunque Govert no le hace mucho caso. Tal vez haya que moverle un poco la calma al holandés para que se dé cuenta —rió el italiano.

—No te metas ahí, Govert tiene una personalidad oculta que sólo yo y Heracles conocemos, y no es nada agradable —dijo el alemán, observó su reloj y le hizo gestos al italiano para que se acercaran a la puerta.

—De todas formas, no estoy interesado en chicas… Por el momento —dijo sonriendo, pero el alemán sentía miedo de aquellas palabras.

—Qué patán.

—No es necesario que sientas celos, mi corazón es casi completamente tuyo —dijo Feliciano mordiendo su labio inferior mientras caminaban.

Ludwig palideció, no se imaginaba que sería tan honesto.

—Ese _casi_ es lo que me preocupa —comentó.

—No busco ser tuyo, sólo entender si al estar contigo podemos ser _uno_.

—Puede ser.

—¿Me darías un beso antes de llegar a casa?

—No deberías pedírmelo.


	4. Un peligro acecha

La carrera de Arquitectura se basa por el reducido número de estudiantes varones con el que contaba, al menos, en esa universidad y en esa ciudad. Feliciano contaba con algunos compañeros, bastante agradables y se había acercado mucho más a sus compañeras, a quienes él les parecía un muchacho encantador. Sin embargo, existía otro muchacho que se estaba llevando los suspiros de más de una de sus compañeras. Su nombre era Ibrahim Brown, era un muchacho de padre inglés y madre libanesa, que se encontraba viviendo en Alemania porque su padre era diplomático en el país. Tenía un tremendo bajo perfil, intentando siempre relacionarse poco con las personas, aunque su belleza inmensa causaba reacciones insospechadas tanto en hombres como mujeres. Él, por su parte, no parecía el tipo de hombre que se interesa en las mujeres.

Feliciano observaba a su compañero con curiosidad, aunque podía sentir que los ojos negros del muchacho lo quedaban viendo constantemente, no quiso buscar explicaciones cansadoras al respecto, si el de cabello negro y rasgos duros estaba interesado en él eso no era un gran problema. Salvo que produjera una reacción dentro de Ludwig, quien no sospechaba la situación que se estaba desarrollando.

Al salir de la clase y tener que esperar un par de horas para la que venía, Feliciano se acercó a la cafetería donde esperaba encontrarse con Ludwig y su grupo de amigos. Al verlo se acercó animado a hablarles, todos reaccionaron felices con su presencia, el alemán de un modo más recatado, por supuesto.

—Feli, cariño, ven a sentarte con nosotros —comentó Emma, indicándole la silla que sobraba a su lado. Govert levantó las cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario hacia el italiano, no lo veía como una real amenaza en su forma extraña de expresarse.

—¿Cómo están todos? —miró al alemán, que se encontraba al frente con un café en las manos —. Esta noche tendré que preparar mi primera maqueta, estoy muy entusiasmado.

—Ay, nosotros tuvimos una clase muy aburrida, necesitábamos ponernos a conversar —respondió la belga, mientras observaba al griego acariciarle el cabello al japonés mientras éste se ponía bastante nervioso.

—Oh, ya veo —sonrió el italiano, luego se le vio algo tenso, pareciera que no encontraba algo—. Ah, maldición… Seguramente lo dejé en la sala de clases, ¡qué tonto!

Ludwig se inquietó.

—¿Qué sucedió, Feliciano? —preguntó, a punto de ponerse de pie.

—He perdido mi carpeta con los bocetos que hice en la clase…

Todos se pusieron bastante nerviosos, cuando se oyeron unos pasos acercándose.

—Tú eres el italiano, ¿verdad? —el dueño de estas palabras era Ibrahim, el muchacho de cabello negro que se encontraba en la generación de Feliciano.

—Oh, así es… ¿Tú eres el chico de apellido Brown, no es así? —respondió el italiano bastante nervioso, los demás observaban la escena confundidos.

—Dejaste esto en el salón, llevaba tu nombre así que supuse que te pertenecía. Espero haber sido de ayuda —dijo, sonriendo de forma amplia.

— _Grazie!_ , ¡me sentí desesperado por un momento! Creí haber perdido todo mi trabajo, realmente te lo agradezco Ibrahim —dijo el italiano muy efusivamente.

—No me agradezcas, lo vi ahí y le pregunté a Muriel y Alexandra si te pertenecía, ahora me retiro, te dejo con tus amigos. Con su permiso, muchachos y… Dulce señorita —dijo, sonriéndole a Emma, quien mordió su labio inferior abrumada por la belleza del anglo-libanés.

El muchacho salió de la cafetería, Feliciano abrazó su carpeta y lo observó alejarse. Ludwig miró a su alrededor y pudo percatarse en el asombro de todos sus compañeros.

—Ese chico es muy bello, ¿cómo dices que se llama? —dijo Emma repentinamente.

—Él es Ibrahim Brown, hijo del diplomático inglés, aunque no le gusta mucho que mencionen su _status_. Su padre estaba esperanzado en que estudiara Ciencias Políticas y él no quiso hacerlo —dijo Kiku de repente.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —dijo Heracles mirándolo intrigado.

—Hace unos días leí en internet que había muchas chicas de la universidad interesadas en él, lo que no imaginan es que él nunca ha tenido una novia. No saben bien si su padre ha acordado un matrimonio para él o si no le interesan las mujeres —el japonés mordió un _muffin_ mientras los chicos se quedaban boquiabiertos con toda la información que manejaba.

—Parece que Feliciano se sintió muy agradecido —rio Emma, aunque Ludwig frunció un poco el ceño.

—Ah, sí. Parece una buena persona, las chicas de mi carrera están locas por él —el italiano miró al alemán, que aparte de Govert que siempre mantenía silencio, estaba totalmente callado— _Luddy_ , ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás celoso del joven Brown? —dijo, estirando la trompa mientras observaba al alemán.

—Nada de eso, Feliciano —dijo Ludwig, poniéndose de pie—. Iré afuera un momento.

Ludwig sacó un paquete de cuero de su bolso donde portaba algunos cigarrillos, normalmente fumaba solo cuando se sentía inquieto. Salió de la cafetería y se dispuso a prender el cigarrillo, mientras observaba el campus.

—Creo que _Luddy_ no desea competencia —Emma miró a Heracles para que opinara al respecto.

—Oh, vaya que no… Se sintió abrumado por la belleza arábica de nuestro querido Ibrahim —el griego sonreía mientras tenía al japonés agarrado por la cintura.

—Seguramente cree que nuestro querido Feliciano se sintió abrumado por su belleza —dijo Kiku algo nervioso.

Feliciano lo pensaba, realmente Ibrahim era guapo, pero no le generaba la locura que Ludwig le había provocado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. El muchacho de ojos pardo se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería, la belga miró al griego, quien le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Tu madre no te ha dicho que el cigarrillo puede ponerte feos los dientes y enfermarte? —dijo el italiano repentinamente, generando que Ludwig se sobresaltara un poco.

—Claro que lo ha hecho, pero sólo hago esto en ciertas ocasiones —dijo el rubio volteándose a ver al chico que medía un par de centímetros menos que él.

—¿Te sientes amenazado de alguna forma, cariño? —dijo el italiano mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Eres muy cruel, pensando que puedo dejarte tan fácil. Necesitas un castigo de mi parte —dijo, riendo de forma lasciva, el de ojos azules se sonrojó bastante.

—No creas que poniéndome ese rostro voy a caer —dijo el alemán apagando la colilla del cigarrillo, para luego botarlo en uno de los contenedores del campus.

—Sé que puede funcionar, cariño —dijo Feliciano acariciando el rostro del alemán.

Ludwig intentó acercarse a Feliciano para besarlo, pero el italiano cubrió la boca del mayor con su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

—Dijiste que no lo hiciera dentro de la universidad —el italiano mordió su labio inferior y pasó sus dedos por los labios del alemán.

—¿Harás caso a todo lo que te diga? —dijo el rubio levantando una ceja y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Lo que considere conveniente, _Luddy_.

Al volver a la cafetería los demás se vieron inquietos, Emma no supo ocultar su emoción al verlos tan cerca y de forma tan coqueta. Govert no entendía muy bien su emoción, Heracles abrazaba con fuerza a Kiku y le decía algunas cosas al oído.

—Qué envidia —susurraba el griego en el oído del japonés—. No es justo, llevo más de un año esperándote y ellos se conocen hace tan poco y ya tienen esa cercanía… Acéptame de una vez, pequeño gatito —le decía al muchacho delgado de cabello negro, que temblaba al sentir la respiración del griego tan cerca y por el calibre de aquellas palabras.

—Guarda silencio, Heracles —le respondía con el rostro ardiendo.

—No te entiendo, _Luddy_ … Eres tan aprensivo, pero a la vez no eres demasiado cariñoso, ¿qué debo hacer para satisfacerte? —decía el italiano recostado en la habitación del alemán mientras este se encontraba escribiendo en el escritorio.

—No necesitas hacer nada para satisfacerme, estoy conforme con como las cosas están marchando… —el alemán no era completamente sincero.

El italiano se puso de pie, Ludwig pensó que probablemente se iría a su habitación, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue cerrar la puerta por dentro.

—Han sido semanas sin hacer nada, _Luddy_. Sal de ahí, ¿quieres? —el italiano abrazó por detrás al alemán, que se encontraba en la computadora.

—Ah, Feli… No lo sé —el rubio intentaba seguir escribiendo, pero los besos en el cuello de parte del italiano más la forma en que mordía su oreja no lo estaban ayudando.

El alemán se puso de pie, cerró la pantalla de su laptop y miró fijamente al italiano, con aquellos ojos pardos que lo volvían loco cada día más y esos labios húmedos, gruesos y dulces que se estiraban para tomar posesión de su boca inquieta. Un beso bastante lascivo los unió, las manos del rubio de ojos azules comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del menor, que entrelazaba sus dedos con las mechas de Ludwig, perdiendo un poco el aire dentro de su boca.

—Sabía que estabas de ánimo —dijo el italiano mordiendo sus labios.

Ludwig sonrió ampliamente y miró hacia abajo, sus ojos resplandecieron. Aquella imagen significaba demasiado para Feliciano, ya que ver cómo se marcaban los hoyuelos de su rostro al sonreír era un afrodisiaco muy grande.

El alemán recostó al castaño sobre su cama, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos pardos poderosos y deliciosos. Comenzando a besar cada rincón de su cuerpo a medida que lo despojaba de la ropa, que lo tocaba y apretaba, según sentía que quería hacerlo. Al comenzar a desnudarse él, sintió los ojos del italiano examinarlo por completo. Tocó su torso con las manos frías, el cuerpo de Ludwig estaba ardiendo, la lengua del menor regulaba aquella temperatura y su deseo de estar el uno con el otro los sometía a una aventura indescriptible.

Sin embargo, el amor no se basaba solo en la atracción, y la atracción tampoco era un aspecto sólo de enamorados. De alguna forma Feliciano debía hacer entender a Ludwig que el amor no consiste en dominar ni poseer, sino en amar tanto que ambos compartan su alma, pero nunca se apropien de ella.


	5. Ibrahim

El joven Brown se sentía un poco incómodo dentro de la universidad, porque pensaba que pocos muchachos querrían ser amigo de él. Únicamente chicas se le acercaban constantemente, esto porque el joven anglolibanés poseía una belleza muy extraña y atrayente para las muchachas europeas, en especial las alemanas. Él por su parte no se sentía realmente interesado en las muchachas, si bien podía ver que todas eran muy guapas y bellas, no le atraían tanto como podían hacerlo los chicos de la universidad, a los que si se tomaba el tiempo de observar de vez en cuando. Entre ellos, uno de sus compañeros de carrera con quien compartía todas las materias de la malla, Feliciano Vargas. Su extraño color de cabello un poco rojizo más que castaño y sus ojos grandes marrones, bastante peculiares ya que la mayoría de los chicos a su alrededor poseía ojos de colores claros, hacían que Ibrahim se sintiera más interesado en él que en otros muchachos. Aunque parecía que Vargas no estaba solo en esa universidad y eso lo desmoralizaba de forma tremenda.

—Disculpa, creo que se te cayó el cúter —decía Feliciano al muchacho de cabello negro que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos—. ¡Debes tener más cuidado! Pudiste cortarte o algo parecido.

Él tenía razón, era un idiota si tomaba tan a la ligera dejar que ese instrumento se le soltara de las manos por pensar tanto.

—Gracias, Feliciano… No sé qué me pasó.

—Creo que estás algo distraído, deberías salir un momento a tomar aire —dijo el italiano guardando el cúter en el estuche del muchacho —. ¡Profesor! Ibrahim está indispuesto, ¿podría salir un momento? ¡Casi se rebana la mano!

El profesor que estaba dictando la cátedra y explicando la forma en la que debían armar la maqueta permitió salir al muchacho de ojos negros, que se puso de pie y salió rápidamente. Aquella preocupación que mostró el italiano lo único que podía hacer era aumentar aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos que afloraban dentro de su pecho. Se sintió aborrecido por el universo en ese momento.

Entró nuevamente al aula, en donde el italiano lo observaba preocupado. Se sentó, en el puesto de adelante a Feliciano, mientras el profesor explicaba algunas cosas. De repente éste último pidió que tendrían que presentar un trabajo para la próxima clase, que sería en dos días. Asignó a Ibrahim con el italiano, ambos se observaron incrédulos. Feliciano sonreía, solía ser muy agradable con las personas que le agradaban, y aparte de Ludwig y sus amigos, no conocía a nadie más dentro de la universidad con quien relacionarse mejor. Quedaron en que Feliciano iría a trabajar a la casa de Ibrahim al día siguiente.

Oh.

—Entonces mañana iré directamente para allá para poder terminar eso rápido, estoy muy entusiasmado con la universidad —dijo Feliciano en la mesa mientras estaban cenando, Ludwig guardaba silencio realmente molesto.

—Ese chico Ibrahim suena muy agradable, si a Agatha no le molesta podrías traerlo un día. Creo que es bueno que te relaciones con más personas dentro de la universidad, así no dependes tanto de la ayuda de Luddy para desarrollarte dentro, ¿no te parece, Agatha? —dijo Giordana, las palabras de la madre de Feliciano no ayudaban a que Ludwig se sintiera más tranquilo, de hecho, comenzó a masticar con fuerza.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en recibir a algún amigo de Feliciano, siempre les he dicho que esta casa es tanto suya como nuestra mientras deban permanecer aquí. ¿Qué opinas, hijo mío? —dijo Agatha a Ludwig.

—No tengo interés en conocer a nadie —al decir esto se puso de pie y agradeció por la cena, dejó su plato en el lavavajillas y subió a su habitación.

—¿Qué actitudes son esas, Ludwig Beilschmidt? —dijo Agatha, poniéndose de pie y gritando hacia la escalera.

Feliciano quedó frío, ¿es que acaso estaba realmente celoso?

—Déjenme hablar con él… —dijo dispuesto a subir.

—Déjalo solo por ahora —dijo Giordana—. Si él tiene alguna inseguridad es consigo mismo, no contigo. Ayúdame a levantar la mesa.

El italiano obedeció a su madre, luego de eso se fue a su habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre con ese muchacho? Nunca lo vi tan deprimido —dijo Agatha sentándose en el sofá al lado de la pelirroja de ojos pardos.

—¿No es obvio? Ese chico medio árabe le da inseguridad a tu pequeño Luddy, probablemente el muchacho ha demostrado interés en mi Feli y eso lo hace enfurecer. Honestamente no debería sentirse tan inseguro, mi Feliciano no es chico de juntar a dos bandos, aunque no han oficializado nada con Luddy —dijo la italiana pensando y amarrándose el cabello, mordía su labio inferior intentando unir cabos.

—Mi Ludwig, ¿celoso? Ah, este chico no entiende que debe ser más directo con las cosas que siente —dijo la alemana bebiendo su café sosteniendo el tazón con ambas manos.

—No creo que sea la única persona en esta casa que no sepa hacer eso —dijo Giordana mirando de reojo a la alemana que ante aquella frase se volteó levemente hacia la italiana.

—Nunca he negado algo, Gio —dijo dejando la taza en la mesita de centro.

La italiana sonrió ampliamente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la alemana.

—Entonces aprovéchame más.

—Nos vemos en casa, Luddy —dijo Feliciano al alemán que estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería.

—Adiós —dijo el alemán mientras comía un sándwich y hablaba con sus amigos.

Ibrahim se acercó al italiano con ligereza.

—¿Nos vamos? —le dijo al italiano, éste asintió—. Hasta luego Ludwig —dijo al alemán, éste levantó la ceja y los vio de reojo alejarse por el patio central, su cólera comenzaba a aumentar.

—¿Ludwig estás bien? —dijo Emma realmente preocupada.

—Por supuesto.

Los demás se miraron nerviosos.

Ibrahim una motocicleta, razón por la cual se equipó bastante y le facilitó al italiano una chaqueta y un casco para subirse a ella. Siguieron un camino no demasiado extenso para llegar a la casa del anglolibanés, que vivía dentro de un complejo habitacional donde aparentemente vivían otros hijos de diplomáticos. Avisó en la recepción que entraría con un compañero de universidad, luego ingresaron dentro de una pequeña villa donde había varias casas con una arquitectura similar. Al llegar a la suya sacó una pequeña llavecita y abrió la puerta, le facilitó la entrada al italiano. No había nadie más dentro en ese momento.

—Ponte cómodo, hay un poco de comida dentro de la heladera. Si tienes frío puedo poner la calefacción, vamos al estudio, podemos usar la mesa para armar la maqueta, tengo una caja con materiales —dijo Ibrahim, dejó su chaqueta colgada y prendió la luz del estudio.

— _Gracie_ , traje las instrucciones y los materiales que consideré importantes. También los libros con algunos lugares que podríamos elegir.

El muchacho de ojos negros sonrió, no sabía cómo lidiar con aquella situación.

Las horas pasaron con normalidad, trabajaron y parecía que todo iba de maravilla. Hicieron un descanso para comer, donde Ibrahim le sirvió una comida que era especialidad de su madre, quien en ese momento se encontraba trabajando. Comieron y charlaron un poco, aunque Ibrahim sólo esperaba el momento de conversar acerca de sus no agradables sentimientos, para saber qué era lo que debía hacer.

—¿Quieres volver al estudio? Nos queda muy poco para terminar.

Feliciano asintió.

Comenzaron a hacer los últimos detalles del proyecto, una maqueta del coliseo romano. El joven Brown había insistido en hacer algo que pareciera representativo para el italiano y de aquella forma encantar tanto a él como al profesor. Ibrahim se pasó a llevar el dedo con el cúter, Feliciano se inquietó.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo cuando vio la sangre en la mano del muchacho— ¡Dime dónde tienes las cosas para las heridas, Ibrahim! —el muchacho corrió al baño y encontró un maletín de primeros auxilios, limpió la herida del chico de ojos negros y la vendó.

—Muchísimas gracias, Feliciano —dijo Ibrahim.

—Terminaré lo que falta, no te preocupes —dijo el italiano y se puso a trabajar. Ibrahim lo observaba algo apenado, no esperaba que le pasara algo así.

Cuando la maqueta estuvo lista el italiano la dejó en un lugar para que pudiera secarse para el siguiente día. Ibrahim insistió en que él la llevaría a la clase al día siguiente, que podría pedirle a su madre que lo llevara en el auto para no dañarla.

Acompañó al muchacho hacia la salida para llevarlo en la motocicleta hasta la casa de Ludwig, ya afuera de esta el anglolibanés le pidió que lo escuchara por un momento.

—Quería agradecerte por todo y a la vez disculparme contigo —dijo el joven Brown muy nervioso.

—¿Ocurre algo? —dijo Feliciano quien veía en los ojos negros del muchacho algunas lágrimas asomarse.

—La verdad es que mueves algo dentro de mí que pensé que no existía y eso me deprime profundamente, ya que sé que tú estás con alguien más.

—Yo… realmente lo siento —dijo Feliciano acariciando la mejilla de Ibrahim, que estaba algo húmeda por las pequeñas lágrimas que habían brotado en ese momento.

—Soy yo quien debe disculparse contigo, me gustas bastante, nadie me ha llamado tanto la atención como tú. Sé que es prematuro y que no me corresponderías nunca esto, pero es justo que lo sepas, Feliciano —dijo y besó la mano del italiano, luego su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios—. Nos vemos mañana.

Incrédulo, extrañado y confundido Feliciano entró a la casa, en donde se encontraban ya todos sentados a la mesa para cenar. Ya se había hecho de noche y ni siquiera lo había notado.

—¿Cómo te fue, cariño? —dijo Giordana sonriendo, aunque algo preocupada por el rostro de su hijo-—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Eh, no es nada importante —dijo, luego miró a Ludwig, quien lo miraba algo molesto y preocupado.

—Siéntate mi niño, ya está lista la comida —dijo Agatha sirviendo los platos.

Feliciano se sentó al lado de Ludwig, le daba algo de vergüenza mirarlo luego de la escena de afuera y de la situación de la noche anterior, comió cuestionándose si lo que había hecho estaba bien. Ya no sabría que hacer dentro de la universidad si constantemente Ludwig iba a sentir celos de Ibrahim, y si éste último cerraría todo en los acontecimientos de ese día. Todo era dudoso en ese momento, todo.


End file.
